


Thunder and Lightning

by Aurelius au Fabii (regionalsky)



Category: Red Rising Trilogy - Pierce Brown
Genre: Cassius normally tops I think, Dassius smut, Fluff, M/M, Mustang comes too, One Shot, Pax walks in on them, a banquet/feast, a little more smut!!, also yeah just pretend they are all happy in the institute together just chilling, but this time Darrow is extreme dom and Cass loves it, but yeah basically darrow like is super aggressive and controlling, cass doesn't know why it's hot but it is, fun times, it's fun, it's fun and I stayed up until 5:30AM writing this woohoo, sweet smut, there's a lot of hickeys, yeah okay idk why I love hickies but I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalsky/pseuds/Aurelius%20au%20Fabii
Summary: Cassius and Darrow want to try something new- but it definitely isn't the best time.They'll probably do it anyways.





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write. I love these boys. I love these characters.  
> If I could, I'd spend my days writing things like this. I can't wait to explore these two more.  
> Please comment your thoughts! I want good, bad, suggestions and criticism. Honestly, I'd be happy just to hear about your day.

hi I'll put this back up later


End file.
